In a field of display technology, fabricating methods of a film layer mainly include an ink-jet printing, a micro transfer printing, a spinning process and the like. When the method such as the ink-jet printing is used for preparing the film layer, after solution of the film layer drops to a pixel region, a liquid level close to a pixel defining layer can be slightly higher than that of a middle region, resulting in a thickness of an edge higher than that of the middle region, i.e., a coffee ring effect is caused, and since there is the “coffee ring effect”, the film layer formed in the pixel region is thin in the middle region and thick in the two edges, that is, the film layer is not even, and further display brightness of a display device is not even.